Never say never
by Annisil2619
Summary: Situada en New Moon Bella al ser abandona por Edward en el bosque, cambia todo su estilo de vida, nuestra Bella se enbarcará en nueva aventuras, pero no estará sola, le acompañará su mejor amiga Lexi. En esas aventuras descrubrirá a su alma gemela, conocerá el dolor, el odio, el rencor y sobretodo el poder de la amistad.
1. Prologo

**Never say never**

**Prologo**

(Situda en Luna nueva _"New moon"_)

Bella al ser abandona por Edward en el bosque, cambia todo su estilo de vida, nuestra Bella se enbarcará en nueva aventuras, pero no estará sola, le acompañará su mejor amiga Lexi. En esas aventuras descrubrirá a su alma gemela, conocerá el dolor, el odio, el rencor y sobretodo el poder de la amistad. Vulturis, Cullen, Denali, Maria, Vicotoria y muchos mas peligros les pasaran.

**Annisil2619**


	2. Capítulo 1 : Un frio encuentro

NEVER SAY NEVER

**¡Hola! Bueno siento el retraso porque se me rompió el ordenador y luego se me volvio a romper, no me pregunten porque ni yo misma se porque se ropió, bueno espero que ahora me dure más. Bueno traigo una nueva historia. En esta si tengo inspiració. Mis historias excepto una **(Y alomejor la abandono)** que es de Edward y Bella, no me malinterpreten a mi me gusta Edward, pero ya hay tantos de Edward y Bella que ya me aburre leerlos, aveces cuando no hay para leer me pongo a leer algunos, pero raramente me enganchan, hay algunas escritoras que los Edward y Bella los hacen genial, pero prefiero leer otros personajes porque de Edward y Bella hay millones xD. **Asallam1, **eres la puta ama enserio me encantan tus historias me he leido toda veces, llamame loca, pero esque me encantan. Si quieren historias que no sean de Edward y Bella, aparte de recurrir a mi, visitenla enserio os encantará.**

**Bueno no me lio más os dejo con mi primer capítulo.**

Se me olvidó :$ Estos personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mia.

**Capitulo 1: Un frio encuentro.**

**POV Bella**

¡Jodido Edward! Me las paso aquí sufriendo y el seguro ya tendrá a otro juguete. Y los Cullen con su mierda de perfecta familia, no lo son, si lo fueran no se irián dejandome en mitad de un bosque. ¡11 horas! Hasta que me encontraron medio muerta por el dolor.

Pero conseguí, después de mucho tiempo, cuatro meses, transformar mi terrible dolor por odio ¡Mucho odio!.

Ahora soy otra Bella, no la tonta e insegura, si no Isabella, una chica fuerte y segura. Hoy terminan las vaciones y me preparaba para ir al instituto.

Cogí mi ropa ( Una camiseta roja escotada, jeans muy ajustados, botas negras de tacón y una mini chaqueta de cuero negra) si bueno cambié un montón mi vestuario, no iva como una puta ni nada de eso si no que me gustaba lucir mi cuerpo y no vestirse como una monja. Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha y me duché con mi body wash de fresas. Salí de la ducha y me sequé, me vestí y me planché el pelo. Me prepare mi desayuno, una deliciosa de Milkway. ¡Am! Lo olvide decir a Charle, MI PADRE lo mató Victoria. Yo soy fuerte y lo tengo medio superado, pero lo hecho mucho de menos. Con la herencia de Charlie, me compré un Mini cooper negro y rojo, es precioso. Conduje mi coche y aparqué al lado del precioso Toyota rojo de mi mejor amiga vampira, Lexi, que me estaba esperando vestida igual quue yo salvo porque su camiseta era rosa, ¡Ella amaba el rosa! y yo amaba el negro, por eso me decía gótica.

Lexi, cariño estas hermosa – dije mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Lexi era una vampira rubia con el pelo super largo y liso. Era muy alta y su cuerpo era perfecto.

Nos conocimos de una manera muy estraña.

**..:Flashback:..**

Estaba en el cementerio, en la tumba de mi padre dandole flores, cuando de repente ví a una hermosa chica mirandome, entonces me acerqué

¡Hola, soy Isabella! - dije con un poco de temor

Hola, yo soy Lexi – dijo la rubia, y entonces me miró a los ojos y ví que los tenía dorados

Espera, espera tu eres vampiro – grité

¡Como lo saves! - dijo Lexi

Yo conozco … conovía a unos vampiros – dije con tristeza

Creo que necesitas a una amiga, ven sientate – dijo Lexi

**..:Fin del Flashback:..**

Gotica estas guapísisisisima – exclamo Lexi

y tu vada día mas rubia – dije de broma

¡Pero si yo nunca cambio! - contestó Lexi riendo

¡No me digas! - dije con sarcasmo

De repente apareció una moto negra y aparcó al lado de nosotras, el conductor de la moto se quitó el casco y se bajó de la moto. Yo le ví la cara, era un chico con fraciones muy masculinas, ojos azules, lavios carnosos y su pelo era rubio, por las orejas y muy desordenado. ¡Era guapísimo! Yo me acerqué al oido de Lexi

Desde cuando hay tios buenos en Forks – le susure a Lexi y entonces ví como el chico sonreia y creí derretirme. ¡Vamos Isabella, que coño te pasa!

Ya ves pero no te acerques a el ¿OK? - contesto Lexi

No pensaba haverlo – dije con una sonrisa

Le heché una ultima mirada a es chico y nos metimos en el instituto

¿Que te toca Lexi?- dije confiada de que fuese a mi misma clase

Mmmm... ¡Literatura! - dijo Lexi con entusiasmo

Joder, a mi me toca matemáticas ¡Que perezón! - dije desilusionada

¡Ánimo! - gritó Lexi mientras se iva

¡Todas las rubias son mala gente! - grite y escuche una pequeña risa.

Empezé a caminar hacia la aula de matemáticas, giré hacia una aula que ponía "MAT 1" y pasé, después, me senté sola en una mesa como de costumbre y entonces el profesor pasó con el chico de la moto.

_UUUUUU esto se va a poner interesante_ – dijo mi conciencia

Bueno, alumnos os presento a Demetri Smith vuestro nuevo compañero, sientate al lado de Isabella – dijo el profesor señalandome a mí

Demetri se sentó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos.

Hola- dijo

Hola, soy Isabella – dije con una sonrisa

Envantado, como saves, soy Demetri – respondió

¿De dónde vienes? Oh, lo siento, no contestes si no quieres – le pregunte

Vengo de Italia – dijo Demetri

¡OH, bonito lugar! - Dije sonriendo

¿Has estado en Italia? - Preguntó Demetri

No, no, pero me gustaría – respondí sonrojándome

Tus sonrojos son adorables – dijo Demetri

Gracias – conteté, estonces nos miramos a los ojos y sentí como mi corazón latía solo para una persona, Demetri. Entonces, sonó la campana de clase y Demetri salío corriendo de allí, yo por mi parte recogí mis cosas confundida. Así pasaron las demás clases hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo, y salí de clase, caminé distraída hasta que choqué con algo duro y frío y se calleron los libros.

¡EE! Mira por donde vas – gritó el tipo sin verme, hasta que me miró - ¡OH! Lo siento Isabella ¿Estas bien? - preguntó recogiendo mis libros

Si, si, tranquilo – dije sonrojándome

Bueno, llego tarde a un situio, adios Isabella – se despidió Demetri dandome un beso en la mejilla y se fué.

**¡Hola! Espero que os guste ;) Os aclaro una cosa, no pienso que las rubias sean mala gente, lo digo por si alguien que me lea es rubia y se ofenda, no os ofendais porque yo tengo varias amigas rubias y yo también soy rubia, lo puse para darle algo de gracia si os molesta decirmelo**

**Comentarios para saber si os gusta = nuevo capítulo**

**- Annisil2619 **


End file.
